Happy thoughts
by Sunderwood11
Summary: Naruto thought his life was going to be normal and boring, well.....It's not. Yaoi. SasuskeXNaruto.
1. Smart boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I've decided to put in a chapter. Tell me what you think. This will be short the chapter get longer I promise. Naruto wont come in till chapter two. It will make sense later how all this relates.

I will have grammar mistakes. Please forgive them.

------------------------

There is a building that stands on a gray street, with gray walls, and a conveniently gray sky in the backdrop. With all these qualities working together you would think that the building would be spooky and hard to walk by, especially at night. You would be right, for you are a smart person, and as a smart person you would instinctively not go near this gray building at night.

One boy though is not as smart as you are, and as he's walking in front of this gray building, he stops and starts toward the front door, no he is not very smart at all. This boys name is Josh Turner, the one person in town that would not be smart enough to stay away from this gray building. For Josh Turner is a curious boy by nature and his grades are just below average.

As Josh is walking towards this gray building, he dose not know that inside this gray building is not friendly little mice or hideous but harmless roaches. No, what lies inside this building will kill little curious Josh Turner at the age of ten. Later on the police will find his body mangled and shredded by the bay bridge and his family will weep for years to come. All because Josh Turner was not a smart boy.

-----------------------------

If you want me to continue please tell me if not then tell me to trash it.

Read and review!

If you want to flame you can. If I agree then I will change whatever you don't like.


	2. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Here's another chapter its longer, yeah! Hope you guys like it . Thanks to the people who reviewed. Your awesome!

--------------------------------

Contrary to popular belief Naruto Uzumaki was a very keen child. He wasn't all that positive about many things, for example, flowers were not one of his favorite things and not just because he was a boy. They represented happy times, and he did not like many happy things. No one knew this about him though, he always seems very happy and if they did figure it out they would be very worried. But Naruto knows why he doesn't like happy things even if no one else did. Though his issues with happiness are not technically the point at the moment so we'll get back to that later.

"Meckfeild what is wrong with you' yelled the hideous purple and green frog"

"It wasn't my fault Jethro, the slimy little turtle tricked me' sobbed the even more hideous maroon ant"

Naruto sighed as he told the obviously 1st grade story to his 6 year old little sister. He was only four pages into the story and already he wanted to rip his hair out. The only reason he agreed to read this story to her was because his father threatened to take away his raman supply. Naruto loved raman even though he knew he would probably grow old and get fat from eating it.

"Hinata I think it's time you go to bed, it's late and I've got homework." Naruto told his sister closing the book and putting it away several times faster than when he brought it out.

" But I don't want you to stop. Besides you lazy bum you only read four pages." Hinata whined like the six year old she was.

" I'll read more tomorrow O.k." Naruto promised while getting up and walking to the door.

" Fine but you better not have any homework tomorrow , 'cause if you do I'm not getting you anything for your birthday on Sunday." Hinata warned.

" Yeah whatever just go to sleep." Naruto sighed shutting off the lights and closing the door.

Naruto never could quit understand what made people so happy when their birthdays came up. It never made him happy just annoyed, all the smiling and singing, it always made him want to hurt something. People always had to make it out like you were special, their was nothing special about him. He was average height, weight , and had blond hair that could probably use a little trim, and he was a little lanky. The only really weird thing about him was the whiskered birth marks and the star shaped birth mark that was on the inside of his arm, and it wasn't really a star more like a pointy circle. Sighing Naruto looked at the calendar on his wall.

"Three more days till my nightmare comes true." Rolling over he tried to get some sleep, his finished homework packed in his book bag.

-----------------------------------

Naruto glared at the door that stood between him and inside of his house, it was that time of year. Every birthday Naruto has had has always been the same. His mom would send him away on some shopping trip to find something that didn't even exist, and when he came back home and opened the door, everyone in the neighborhood would be in her living room. Preparing himself for the inevitable Naruto opened the door.

"Surprise!" Naruto cringed as people popped out from everywhere in the living room.

"Wow, what a surprise I wasn't expecting this." Naruto said a pained smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, Naruto get that look off your face, it looks like your constipated. The least you could do is give us a real smile after all the trouble we went through." Naruto's mom said as she walked over to him.

The smile dropped off Naruto's face, as he looked at his mom. Kyuubi Uzumaki was a beautiful woman. She had long red hair, pale skin and the most stunning purple eyes you could imagine. Kyuubi came from the U.S. and met his father a little while latter. Naruto's father was in Europe at the moment on a business trip for a new product his company was working on.

"Come on honey, it's time to mingle with your guests." Ms. Uzumaki said with a big smile on her face.

--------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed as he sat at his kitchen table. He left the "party" not that long ago, having gotten tired of talking to people. Looking around himself Naruto's eyes landed on the kitchen door that led outside. 'I wonder what would happen if I left, It's not like anyone would notice ' Naruto thought to himself.

Opening the door Naruto walked out side and into the grass that cover the backyard. Lifting his head up towards the sky Naruto closed his eyes as a cool breeze came through. He had always loved going out at night by himself to just think. Naruto opened his eyes walking over to the door on the wooden fence. He decided he wanted to go for a walk around the neighborhood .

Unhooking the latch, Naruto pushed the door open stepping on the sidewalk, then pushed the door hard enough for it to close but soft enough so it wouldn't lock Naruto started walking down toward the corner. Turning the corner Naruto stopped and stared.

"That building is so creepy. I don't know why they don't just tear it down." Naruto said, shivering as a cold breeze came through.

For their in front of him was a grey building, that was down a grey street, with a conveniently grey sky in the backdrop. Walking up to the building Naruto stared and stared, until his eyes hurt from keeping them open so long. Blinking Naruto turned away from the building, intending to walk away for sh was a smart person.

"_**Naruto." **_Naruto turned hearing his name, he didn't see anyone, the street was bare, and the street lights were just starting to come on. Shrugging Naruto turned back around and started walking again.

"_**Naruto," **_spinning around Naruto new that time someone had definitely called his name.

"_**AAAAHHHH!" **_Naruto covered his ears as a piercing scream rang through the air.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto yelled looking at the grey building.

"_**Help me! PLEASE SOMEONE!" **_the screams sounded like a little boy, and they were coming from the building.

Eyes wide Naruto ran towards the building. Reaching the door he shoved it open and ran inside, no not smart any more.

------------------------

SLAM! Naruto spun around as he hear the door swing shut behind him. Blinking frantically he tried to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him.

"_**PLEASE! Someone help me!" **_Naruto spun in circles as the voice echoed around him.

"Where are you! Can you hear me! HELLO!" Naruto yelled.

Walking forward Naruto stuck his hand out in front of him trying to feel for anything that could guide him. 'Why aren't they answering.' Naruto thought, worried. He shrieked as his hand bumped into something, feeling it he believed it to be a pillar.

"_**SOMEONE! ANYONE HELP ME!" **_Naruto's head snapped towards the direction of the voice.

Looking in the direction of the voice, Naruto saw a light coming from underneath something. Walking towards the light, Naruto notice the closer he got the hotter it seemed to get. Reaching out Naruto's hand found a doorknob, feeling sweat on his forehead from the immense heat, Naruto took a deep breath, turned the knob and opened the door.

The air in the room slammed into him like a freight train. Making him pitch backwards and fall to the ground. Rubbing his eyes frantically to get them to stop watering, squinting, and looking around Naruto couldn't see anything, everywhere he looked it was a blinding white. It was so hot, hat he couldn't keep his eyes open without them burning, and tears were constantly running down his face.

Squeezing his eyes shut Naruto tried to crawl backwards towards the door, and out of the room but no matter how for he crawled he couldn't seem to find the door. Spinning around quickly, he squinted trying to find the door but he couldn't see it, by know he was completely soaked from sweating so much, and it felt like he was being cooked alive.

Smashing his face into his hand he squeezed his eyes shut hard enough for it to hurt, and screamed as loud as he could. Then everything stopped. The heat was gone, the panic was gone, he stopped screaming, it was like a pause button had been pushed. Lifting his head up, and opening his eyes, he looked around and there was nothing. It was just a normal corridor. It was long with pillars running all the way down it to support the stone roof.

Breathing deep, and very shaky, Naruto wondered if he was having some psychotic episode. Trying to stand with legs that felt like jello, he started to shiver, feeling his shirt stick uncomfortably to him, and noticing that it was completely drenched, he knew what had just happened was not all in his head. Trying not to freak out he looked around for a door, seeing it all the way down at the end of the corridor he started to run to it almost tripping over his own feet.

"_**Help me." **_Freezing Naruto turned around.

This time the voice wasn't yelling, it was whispering to him. Trying to stay calm he still went for the door.

"_**Please help me."**_ the voice rasped.

Naruto stopped again. The voice, it didn't sound like a kid anymore, it sounded raspy and horrible. It came from a pillar a good 7ft. in front of him.

"_**Please do help. If you do not I'll surely starve to death." **_It croaked , It sounded like a horror film murder.

Staring transfixed at the pillar, Naruto saw something step out from behind it. Eyes wide Naruto watched as this thing, it was bird like, stepped out into the moon light from the windows that were way up towards the ceiling. It was grotesque. It had a beak, that was sharpened like razors, with ridges along it. Eyes like black holes, its neck was long and purple with add yellow circles. It had horn like feathers going along its head down to its spiked tail. The wings were sprayed out and it looked like it had been plucked, it was basically a gigantic vulture. The thing opened its mouth and a voice came out of its throat.

"_**Please help me."**_ the thing said

This time the voice sounded like some sort of disfigured squeak, almost what it would sound like if a person was dieing. Yelling, Naruto's body jerked backwards, and he ran for the door. With an angry screech the thing flapped once and bolted after him. Hearing the wings beating behind him like a drum, Naruto felt a scream rip out of him in a desperate attempt to save his life.

"**SOMEONE SAVE ME!" **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it.


End file.
